


Human

by AceJames



Series: Wolves Without Teeth [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Falling In Love, Guardian!Khadgar, Khadgar stares a lot, Khadgar stays in Gilneas for the most part, M/M, Mia Greymane thinks Khadgar is cute and hilarious, Polyamory, Post-Legion, Rebuilding Gilneas, The Khadgar/Medivh is one-sided, Worgen Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: He doesn't know why he has it, as he had just returned from somewhere that had needed the aid of him, of the guardian, but it strikes hard when the rare burst of sunlight catches the King's subtly pleased look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a universe where Khadgar gets bitten by Genn during Legion. 
> 
> they only started banging cause Genn lost Varian and well. 30 years of pining for Medivh for Khadgar.

It is a sudden urge that comes to Khadgar one day, watching Genn lead his people and just before Gilneas has been completely rebuilt. He doesn't know why he has it, as he had just returned from somewhere that had needed the aid of him, of the _guardian_ , but it strikes hard when the rare burst of sunlight catches the King's subtly pleased look.

Oh, Khadgar was more than sure that it was self satisfaction at another reconstruction effort completed, he could remember before he left over a week ago that the King had even been helping. But that ray of light and that simple look, well, he had the intense need to grab his cheeks right then, hold him still and kiss him breathless for a job well done.

He doesn't and it is not because he couldn't, he knows Genn's wife's knowing smile and how Crowley urged him to deal with the insufferable man said more than any words could. Khadgar supposes it is because he preferred to keep things behind closed doors, even trivial urges such as that. So he leaves after a few more minutes, going unseen back to the Manor.

 

Khadgar doesn't think it's trivial anymore when it happens again, later at the rare dinner he had come down to join the three Greymane's for, instead of hiding in the stolen Observatory (And he had stolen it, he put glass walls up on his own, bolted each and every bookcase down, carried those book up the flights of stairs and fixed the desk while attempting to fend King Anduin's not subtle gift of a bed. He was never surprised to find the older male near a window either, staring out with no clear reason why). 

Genn had been arguing over something that he supposed he should listen too, but truly had no want too. His voice was rough, demanding and Khadgar gets lost in the subtle drawl of growls underlying each word. There was promises and intentions that brought shivers down his spine. His heart beats against his breast bone hard and fills his ears with its staccato drumming while he watched every passionate twist to the King's face. Oh, it was like watching the other hunt in some ways, trying to corner the other and rip into any weakness it shows.

The Guardian excuses himself after poking at his food when he manages to rip his eyes off of the grey wolf. He had to leave to save some face as Mia had been smiling in that all-seeing way that has his cheeks coloring red and returns to his quarters. He leans against a cold stone wall just before the entrance and holds his hand firmly against his chest to try and calm his rapid heartbeat.

He pushes himself off of it when he decides that he cannot deal with sorting through those emotions that began to form and instead allows himself to get caught right back up in what he had left behind before his trip.

 

It keeps happening over the next while and begins to confuse him, moreso when the bastard decided to invade his usual dreams of green eyes, black hair streaked with white slipping through his fingers for the tenth time. When his hand passed through Medivh for the last time, he found Genn standing a few feet off. Blue meet blue and when he had gone to touch him, he hadn't faded with a breeze.

He wakes with a start that night, breathing hard and near panic. He doesn't come out of his room for a few days after that.

 

When he does, he seeks Greymane out without a care to what he was doing. He finds him back out and rebuilding and Khadgar knows he has to wait. But he gets lost in watching the other man work, there was something hypnotically beautiful about the corded muscles moving in sync with the rest. 

Khadgar wastes a full day watching him, forgoing his own wants and needs as he was prone to do.

 

Maybe he should have seen Genn coming to him before he managed to act, but here he is against a wall and digging his hands through the grey hair roughly. The only sounds he thinks he can hear beyond his heartbeat are the smacks of over eager lips and his own hitched breaths.

One hand roved over muscles he admired the day before, digs the nails in just to feel the give and leave little red lines across everything in their path. 

He kisses the other like it was water offered to a parched man, desperate and oh so aware of what he had very willingly been denying himself out of some half-assed attempt at self-preservation. And yes, he had been denying himself, keeping his distance while affection, want and a strange need comparable to the ache left behind by a different one, had begun to fester. So he latches closer and growls his unapproval at Genn deciding to pull away.

Khadgar bares his teeth at the older man, visibly showing his displeasure with how he was stopping him from kissing him even more. Genn looks amused by his grapple at dominance over him and only makes sure he can't wriggle his way into stealing what he wanted. The Guardian squared his shoulders and gave an exasperated glare at the other, knowing what he'd have to do to get the privilege of touch back.

Tilting his head to the side, he exposed the usually hidden skin just under the collar's line and went lax in the grip on him.

Sometimes, he forgot he was even cursed twice over and forgot about the beast that lingered under his skin now and how it roared as loud as the tattoo of his heart sounded. In his minds eye, he could see the white wolf pacing, glaring it's piercing blue eyes at every sound and how it hated the man he was contained by.

The mage doesn't notice that Genn has crowded himself back in, not until he sinks his teeth into his neck and he realizes his hands are free once more. 

"Genn," he murmurs, sliding his tongue over a plump bottom lip, finding that simple name spoke more than he could truly say. "Please." He doesn't even know what he's asking for anymore. To be held perhaps, maybe just to feel wanted like he found himself doing when the Worgen King had his full attention on him.

He's lucky as Genn doesn't ask then or even after their pleasure was over and they found themselves tucked into a bed. Instead, there is slightly judging silence in the way he raises his brow at him. Greymane breaks it, humming softly as Khadgar burrows his face against the dip of the space between his chest and abdomen. There are no real words that needed to be said at all, it is more an opening for Khadgar to say what he wanted instead. 

It's then he allows himself to fall into the urge, propping himself up on his hands and knees and crawled up to kiss the other sweetly, only to pull back with a self satisfied smile of his own. He proceeds to move back down, resting completely top of Genn, as he's won't to do, with no ceremony and out right hums as the other snorts and almost smiles at him. 

The Guardian closes his blue eyes, feeling a hand rest on the back of his head and maybe, just maybe, he whispers against skin, "I think I may have fallen in love with you," as if it was a secret and not an open fact to those around them. It was the first time he could say he admitted it to anyone, including himself though.

King Greymane does well to not jostle Khadgar in any shock, in fact he thinks there is none and that only proves his point once more. Instead he feels a brief kiss to his temple and hears an amused snort. 

Khadgar is aware that Genn is not like him, who can say what he felt about people on most occasions, so he knows that the silence given is not a rejection or even him saying the opposite. It was just how Greymane handled things involving strong emotions.

Yet, the way he's maneuvered off of him makes Khadgar give pause, lifting his head enough as he's pushed off to catch the other's gaze. Anxiety rises in his belly until he's manhandled onto his back and Genn presses down on top of _him_ instead. 

Air is pressed out of his lungs and he gasps for it, moving to glare at the male. It dissipates when he finds a pair of lips on his and instead just slumps, defeated, into the bedding.

"You'll come hunting with me," Khadgar hears the other say and almost rolls his eyes at the fact that it was not a request (he found that Greymane tended to not make many of those toward him).

"Yes, of course," he answers and knows that was perhaps the best confirmation of Genn's feelings he would ever get.

"Good." The word is growled and he feels teeth nipping at his shoulder, they both serve to make him shudder again and laugh while shoving the bastard off of him.


End file.
